Question: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $7$ times $x$ and add $1$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-2$ and the product of $2$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $7$ times $x$ $7 \times x = \color{orange}{7x}$ What does adding $1$ to $7x$ do? $7x$ $ + 1$ What is the product of $2$ times that expression $2 \times (7x + 1) = \color{orange}{2(7x+1)}$ What is the sum of $-2$ and $\color{orange}{2(7x+1)}$ $2(7x+1)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $2(7x+1)-2$.